<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pedestrian Wolves by DittyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359113">Pedestrian Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites'>DittyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birds of Gay (2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCEU, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snark, Swearing, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roman wakes up with a hangover that would kill a lesser man, he is treated to both a massage and also having his back blown out by a very willing and manipulative Victor who has a small favour to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birds of Gay (2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pedestrian Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy! It was pointed out to me that although i am a staunch believer in this pair being versatile, i had yet to actually write Roman bottoming. So here y'all go!</p><p>As always, feedback is massively appreciated and really does make me able to spend more time working on these fics. I love writing for this pair as i find their dynamic a lot of fun to explore and every piece of feedback i get powers me to do more and expand where i take them xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pathetic groan cut through the silence of the room as consciousness returned to Roman, dragging him from his sleep and into the hell of reality. The pounding within his head perfectly mimicked the bass of the club music which he had spent far too long revelling in the previous night. His attempts to strain his memory for some clues came up empty as he found that he had no recollection of anything beyond about 2am.</p><p>Christ, he felt like shit.</p><p>Cracking one eye open with great reluctance, he realised that he was in fact laying in his own bed in his penthouse above the club. He also became acutely aware that he was fully naked, the only thing separating his nude body from the cool air of the bedroom being the thin silk sheet which had been pulled from the chest at the end of the bed and draped over him.</p><p>His list of suspects as to who could have done such a thing was extremely limited and tilting his head with the gentlest of movements, he turned to face the softly snoring body which he could sense taking up the space to his right side.</p><p>Victor was dead to the world, his face planted into a pillow which only faintly muffled the snoring which was escaping him. Casting eyes down Victor’s body, Roman was surprised to find that Victor was also completely nude.</p><p>Closing his eyes as he stretched in place, Roman took account of his physical state. The soft silk of the sheets against his prone body helped to lessen the throbbing of his head, the coolness providing a gentle comfort which he could appreciate. His shoulder was aching, a new injury which he definitely did not have at the beginning of the previous night, but his body as a whole was lacking the aches and pains which he would normally associate with awaking naked with Victor at his side.</p><p>They definitely hadn’t fucked, the absence of discomfort or markings mixed with the fact that there was no residual mess or discarded bottles of lube or condoms could tell him that much. He was far too wasted to clean-up and he doubted that Victor gave enough of a shit to do so without direction.</p><p>Still, he felt like shit and he needed help.</p><p>“Victor,” he grunted, pulling the silk sheet down low enough to free his elbow and dig it into the vulnerable flesh of Victor’s exposed shoulder, “fucking wake up!”</p><p>An unintelligible mess of grumbles met his words.</p><p>“Wake up, you lazy fuck. What do I even pay you for?” Roman continued before raising his voice to a shrill cry, “VICTOR!”</p><p>The noise made his head cringe in protest as Victor jerked awake beside him, his dark eyes immediately on high alert as he was forced to awaken before settling slightly as they took in Roman’s relaxed form.</p><p>“Mornin’, boss.” Victor offered; his voice thick with sleep which made his already muted tone almost incoherent. “What’s up?”</p><p>“What the fuck happened last night?” Roman asked. He didn’t sense any form of hangover on the other man which wasn’t uncommon as Victor only tended to drink at Roman’s insistence and even then, Roman suspected it was just to placate his wishes.</p><p>“You swiped a bottle of scotch from the bar.” Victor began and Roman settled in to hear the tale with only a little anticipation but was left short as Victor’s speech ended there.</p><p>“And?” Roman prompted him to continue.</p><p>“You drank it.”</p><p>Holding up an incredulous hand at Victor’s inability to give anything above the most basic of details, Roman gave a deep sigh which inflated and deflated his chest dramatically.</p><p>“You know what? I don’t care. Be a good employee and go grab your boss some painkillers with something to wash them down. Something strong.”</p><p>With a heavy grunt, Victor pushed himself from the bed and muttered something under his breath as he padded along the carpet towards the small mini-bar which Roman used to store his first-aid kit.</p><p>Appreciating the view, Roman amused himself by roving his eyes across the ropey scarring which covered several patches of Victor’s body. While he couldn’t understand the appeal of the self-mutilation, it was beautiful in its own twisted way and he felt an immense pride at having been the one to engrave many of the markings which decorated the marble of Victor’s flesh.</p><p>The only other hand he would allow to touch this masterpiece was Victor’s own and if anyone else dared then he would have their hand sawn off and preserved as a warning. Victor was his and his alone and the world would come to know it as they continued to carve a bloody path to the top of Gotham.</p><p>Victor returned to the bed and Roman willingly accepted the two small painkillers which he had grasped with one palm while also plucking the tumbler of scotch which Victor had prepared from his other hand.</p><p>“Fantastic.” He muttered, shooting a warning glance as Victor flopped back down to his original position on the bed, causing the liquor within Roman’s glass to slosh dangerously at the unexpected movement.</p><p>The taste of last night’s alcohol was lingering across his tongue and he took a small sip of the scotch to clean out his mouth, the smooth warmth of the liquid familiar and welcome as it refreshed him. Hair of the dog had always been his favourite hangover cure and it had only grown to be a more consistent saviour as he aged.</p><p>Roman popped the two painkillers into his mouth, chasing them down with a quick gulp of scotch and the warmth of the alcohol was even more welcome as it travelled down his throat, burning him from the inside out.</p><p>“Christ, I needed that.” Placing the glass on the sideboard, Roman lay back against the sheets once again as he side-eyed the fully awake and lounging Victor as he asked the question which had been nagging at him. “So, what happened to my shoulder?”</p><p>“Doorframe.” Victor explained. “You fell forward at the top of the stairs and I only caught you before you hit the floor. Your shoulder hit the frame.”</p><p>“Oh, what a great bodyguard,” Roman accused with great sarcasm, rotating the shoulder as he spoke. The pain was dull but definitely there.</p><p>A fall.</p><p>How embarrassing.</p><p>“I caught you by the shirt and it ripped open at the seams, so I had to bin in.” Victor confessed further, attempting to sound apologetic but only succeeding in sounding bored. “Sorry, boss.”</p><p>Head snapping to the side, Roman snarled.</p><p>“My fucking shirt?! The custom Japanese print?” He hissed. “That was one of a kind and irreplaceable. That shirt cost more than what you make in a week.”</p><p>“It was that or your nose.”</p><p>“Fuck! Thanks’ a fucking bunch, Victor. Really! That’s great.” Flustered with his anger, Roman necked another gulp of scotch and crossed his arms to sulk as his lips pursed into a thin line.</p><p>Absentmindedly rubbing at one of his most recent marks, Victor neglected to mention to Roman that he had also thrown up over the shirt and it was ruined beyond repair regardless.</p><p>The night had started as most do with some business being conducted within the club before the success of the meeting sent Roman into a spiralled mess of celebrations. He had taken multiple shots from the dancers before demanded a bottle of his own scotch from behind the bar and Victor had been left to keep him from too much danger or embarrassment.</p><p>They hadn’t even had any fun, Roman’s good mood being too powerful to allow for any influence into something more twisted, and then he had practically passed out upon reaching the penthouse. Victor would be surprised if Roman had any memory of the night at all, he was that wasted.</p><p>A fact he was banking on as his mind worked to put into place a small plan he had been mulling over from the previous night.</p><p>One of their new business partners had remained after the business had been concluded, amusing himself by having free drinks in another booth before slithering his way back towards Roman as he grew looser with his actions and the alcohol took its toll.</p><p>He could see it, the subtle manipulations of the bastard which extended from verbal jokes about improving their deal to the way in which his hand had come to rest on Roman’s knee at one point; a movement which was swiftly retracted after drawing an audible growl of warning from himself.</p><p>Roman was untouchable and the only thing stopping him from quelling his jealous rage with a swift face-removal, handed out with extreme prejudice, was the fact that the man in question had connections which may prove to be inconvenient if the murder was discovered.</p><p>Still, Victor was confident in his ability to get Roman to agree to it.</p><p>His influence over Roman was something that he had no doubt that Roman was aware of. However, Victor had never influenced him into anything that would bring him harm, preferring instead to use his slight manipulations to get Roman to engage in his darker attributes. An engagement which Roman needed little encouragement to allow to flourish anyway.</p><p>Roman was pissed about the shirt, but then again he was always pissed about something, so it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.</p><p>“You want me to fix it?” He offered quietly. “The shoulder?”</p><p>“Probably the least you could do,” Roman muttered but he flipped over onto his back regardless, the silk sheet now only covering his ass and upper thighs to expose his willing back to Victor, “and don’t hurt me or I’ll smash my glass over your head.”</p><p>Ignoring the empty threat, Victor once again slid off the bed to journey over to Roman’s vanity table and pulled one of the drawers free. From within he grabbed a small bottle of unscented massage oil and returned to the bed as Roman deposited his glass on the sideboard.</p><p>The air was slightly warmer than it had been earlier and changed temperature was welcome to both men, still nude since the thought of getting dressed was far too much effort for either at the moment. Plans were absent for the day and Roman enjoyed taking his time to relax when the opportunity was there.</p><p>Squirting a few drops of the oil into his hands, Victor rubbed them together to warm it up as one of Roman’s hands came up to fix his hair away from his eyes before laying them down passively by his sides. Victor came to straddle the base of Roman’s back, his ass resting just at the beginning of the round of Roman’s own ass.</p><p>Running his hands along Roman’s shoulders to spread the oil, Victor gave them a thin coat before he started to massage the flesh there; making sure to lessen the pressure placed on the injured left shoulder so as to not ignite more of Roman’s irritation. His strokes were gentle and rhythmic and in response he was reward with a deep sigh from Roman as he enjoyed the touch.</p><p>Victor once again reached for the bottle and added a few more drops of oil to the divot of Roman’s back where his shoulder blades met, the cool oil drawing a hiss of surprise from Roman, and he was quick to spread it out over the smooth expanse of Roman’s skin.</p><p>Trapped beneath Victor, Roman closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Victor’s hands were steady and secure, pressing him hard into the bed but not enough to cause any real pain. His fingers were calloused, the palm of his right hand scarred and the interesting sensations were enough to make him groan slightly as he recalled some of the many wonderful things which Victor was able to do with those hands.</p><p>His groan was quick to increase in volume as Victor dragged his thumbs along the sweet space between his shoulders where he carried a lot of tension and the sound was almost embarrassing in how earnest it was.</p><p>The sound going straight to his cock, Victor ignored it for the moment as he smirked.</p><p>“Feel okay?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes!” Roman answered. “Keep going.”</p><p>Slipping lower, Victor worked over Roman’s body with both method and precision: ensuring that he paid specific attention to areas which he knew would get the best reaction from the prone body. Pressing and pulling as he massaged the unblemished skin and worked the muscle below; the rhythmic movement was hypnotic, and he could feel his cock harden as Roman’s vocal appreciation grew more and more apparent with every sweep of his hands.</p><p>In terms of being hard, Roman was way ahead of him. His headache was long gone and replaced with a hunger for both a decent fuck and maybe a light lunch. Victor’s hands were so strong and hot against his skin that it was obscene, and his mind was consumed with memories of those hands around his cock and wrapped around his wrists. One particularly strong push against his lower back forced his throbbing cock to rub against the sheets; the friction as delightful as it was terrible, and he couldn’t help but moan once again.</p><p>“Go lower.” The implication was clear, but Victor enjoyed hearing the desperate edge to Roman’s voice. It was something only he got to hear, no one else could put Roman in this position but him.</p><p>“Lower?”</p><p>“Don’t make me ask twice.” Roman grunted out, grinning against the pillow as Victor slid his ass down to rest atop his upper thighs and the obvious hardness of his own cock made itself known against his ass. Oh yeah. This morning was definitely looking up from where it had started.</p><p>His cock felt rock hard and as Victor’s oil-tipped finger brushed a circle dipped between his ass and started to rub a gentle circle around his hole, Roman pushed his ass out as much as he could to meet it. He felt slick all over and the heat of Victor’s body seemed to be all over him. A wanton moan escaped his throat as Victor finally slid the finger within him, the oil meaning that he felt almost no resistance.</p><p>A second finger almost immediately joined the first, roughly pushing inside him and forcing his breath to come in short bursts as he pushed back against them. Victor knew what he could handle, and he appreciated the ache of the insistent fingers as they scissored within him, opening up for their owner who. Roman could hear the tell-tale sound of skin on skin and knew that Victor was drawing his free hand across his own cock as he prepared to enter Roman.</p><p>Three fingers now and Roman was openly moaning with little regard for hiding just how turned on he was. His cock was still trapped beneath him with the only attention it was receiving being the slightly friction of the sheets as he rutted against them.</p><p>“Hurry up and fuck me!” He hissed.</p><p>Twisting his head around as far as it would go, he was met with a suspiciously innocent expression as Victor’s dark eyes met his own. However it wasn’t to last long as the expression darkened, immediately turned predatory, and causing a shudder to run through Roman’s spine as Victor lifted himself off his body and grabbed his legs roughly, pushing them up to force him into an all-fours position.</p><p>With absolutely no preamble, Victor lined himself up and pushed inside Roman in one sharp thrust which drew a high-pitched whine from the impaled figure as he was stretched open roughly. The dull ache of the stretching was familiar Roman scrunched his toes into the sheets as his fingers clawed and grasped at a discarded pillow.</p><p>Neither man was one for doing anything gently as Victor was quick to set a brutal pace, using Roman as though he were a toy and Roman responded by pushing back with everything he had. Victor’s hands came to rest on Roman’s hips, digging into the oiled skin there roughly enough to ensure bruising and in response Roman settled one hand over Victor’s wrist. His sharp nails clawing into his skin as his other arm continued to grip at one of the pillows as his was pushed into it with the force of Victor’s thrusts.</p><p>The massage was enough to put Roman close to the edge and as he was thoroughly reamed out by Victor it did not take long for his orgasm to claim him. Gasping and panting, words were lost on him as he peaked. Electricity sparked along his spine and his ass clenched painfully along Victor’s shaft as Roman came, his mess arcing across his stomach with some falling straight on his sheets.</p><p>The tightening of Roman around him as his warm ass accepted everything which he was giving out was enough to allow Victor to reach his own end and he grunted out his release as he pulled free of Roman’s ass and instead shot his load across his lower back. Roman was very particular about the use of condoms and Victor finishing inside without express permission would have put him in a shit mood and ruined Victor’s chances of getting what he wanted.</p><p>Sated, Victor rolled away from behind Roman to collapse by his side. The slight sweat of his back was immediately absorbed by the sheets and he watched Roman’s back rise and fall as the other man regained control of himself.</p><p>“Cloth.” Roman muttered after a moment, his tone was husky but amused as he cracked one eye open to stare at Victor. “Now. Wash that mess of my back right now.”</p><p>As Victor left the bed to fetch a cloth to clean them both off, Roman continued to speak.</p><p>“Good boy though for not finishing inside.” He commented, pleased that Victor hadn’t pushed his luck while he had been so distracted. “If you had then you would have been sent out to collect my personal shopping for the week as an apology. Or I would have fucking killed you. Maybe both.”</p><p>“Sure, boss, both.” Victor repeated, returning with a damp cloth which he used to wipe off the mess he had left on Roman’s back. Indicating to Roman to turn onto his back, he also wiped away what remained of Roman’s release- the few small drops which hadn’t been inadvertently rubbed into the bedding- before discarding the cloth in the pile of clothing which lay on the floor from the previous night.</p><p>The room was quiet once again, with only the soft breathing of both men breaking the silence, as they enjoyed the peace of the mid-afternoon. It was soon interrupted however as a series of loud, obnoxious cooing floated in through the slightly open window.</p><p>“I hate those fucking pigeons,” muttering as his eyes stared a hole through the ceiling, Roman lay an arm across his bare abdomen, “remind me to get some of those spikes installed to keep the little vermin from nesting on the roof this year.”</p><p>“I’ll get someone on it,” Victor nodded, stretching his arms out over his head and resting one arm behind his head as he matched Roman’s upwards glance, “but I also have something I need to bring up.” He added, setting his plan into motion.</p><p>“What?” An edge had entered Roman’s tone as he propped himself up with one elbow to face Victor. “What’s happened now?”</p><p>“Nothing, but I don’t trust that Esposito or his fucking family.” He suggested, voice low and calming as he spoke. “I don’t like his look. There were rumours about him back when I worked the underworld. Don’t trust him. He’ll turn out to be a fucking rat and we both know it.” Holding Roman’s attention, Victor was unflinching in his conviction.</p><p>“Oh, do <em>we</em> now?” Roman asked, amused at his own inclusion. “I think you might be paranoid. He seemed fine last night, and I think he stayed at the club for a few drinks afterwards.” His eyes squinted at his fractured memory. “I think I remember seeing him.”</p><p>“He’ll betray you, boss. His uncle was a rat and he fucked over one of Maroni’s sub-bosses.” Victor pressed, his free hand coming to rest on one of the reddened areas of Roman’s hip. “I wasn’t there but they got him good for it.”</p><p>“Okay, I trust your judgement as always Mister Zsasz.” Roman agreed, allowing Victor to begin rubbing the skin which he had marked earlier. “What do you want to do about him?”</p><p>“Use him to make a statement, one that won’t be reciprocated.” Victor stumbled over the word as it came out clumsily in his rumbled tones.</p><p>“Reciprocated,” Roman correctly his pronunciation easily, running a thumb along the dark stubble of Victor’s jaw as it travelled upwards to meet the platinum blonde of his dyed hair, “and just how would we do that?”</p><p>“Kill him.”</p><p>Roman chuckled, the noise low in his chest, as he took in the request while his hand ruffled across Victor’s short hair.</p><p>“You know who his father is, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Victor confessed, “which is why I’m asking.”</p><p>When it came to Roman’s business, they both knew he wouldn’t move without Roman’s permission.</p><p>“Do you have any evidence that he’ll betray me?” Tracing a finger along one of the more faded scars which scored its way down Victor’s wrist, Roman’s voice was still amused as he allowed Victor to make his case.</p><p>“It’s a feeling, boss. Do you trust me?”</p><p>Roman did, and Victor knew it.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Roman sighed. “Ahh fuck it, do what you want.” He agreed with a flippant wave of his hand. “Just make sure that it can’t be directly traced back to us. You can even use the basement if you want. I never really liked that simpering little fuck anyway, he’s nothing more than a sycophant.”</p><p>Catching Victor’s eye, he flashed his white teeth at him.</p><p>“Go wild.”</p><p>The thrill of victory purred within his chest and Victor flashed his own metallic teeth to match Roman’s grin.</p><p>“Want a souvenir?” He offered. “You name it and I’ll carve it.”</p><p>His head tilting as he considered his options, Roman eventually shook his head.</p><p>“No, but if I think of anything, I’ll let you know. Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>If possible, Victor’s grin stretched even wider.</p><p>“Oh, I will.” He agreed, the lulls of his voice honeyed by the threat of the violence which was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>